I'd die for you
by TopazKitsune
Summary: very loosely rated. Hiei is almost killed by a Demon that looks like the human form of Youko. Hiei becomes ill from a plant used by the demon and is to die and blames Kurama. Once things get worse Kurama decides to go get the only cure… FINISHED!
1. The begininng of sickness

Hello hello! Lookie! 2 stories I've gotten out before my 1st day of school! I am so happy! Anyway, This ficcie will be badly written but if you don't mind my crappy writing than everything is okay! Here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and if I did many fans would stop watching. =)  
  
Warnings: Contains yaoi no lemons though, I'm not into that kind of stuff and I'd be horrible at writing it. Um the characters may be OOC.  
  
Summary: Hiei is almost killed by a Demon that looks like the human form of Youko. Hiei becomes ill from a plant used by the demon and is to die and blames Kurama. Once things get worse Kurama decides to go get the only cure.  
  
*&*&**&*&**&*&*&  
  
The beginning of sickness.  
  
Botan flew on her oar searching for a certain fire demon. In her book of death it had stated that Hiei would die. Tonight. In less than an hour. But being the kind grim reaper she was, she decided to stop him from his fate. If she could.  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  
  
Her hope was beginning to fade. Perhaps she wouldn't find him in time.  
  
As quite and dark as he was she couldn't see a world with out her fire demon friend. And the last thing she wanted was to loose another friend.  
  
As thoughts of Genkai rushed into her mind her wooden oar flew faster into the starry night.  
  
She kept looking until she finally spotted a dark figure standing in front of a tree.  
  
//Hiei!//  
  
Botan let out a sigh of relief and flew down to Hiei a smile on her lips.  
  
But she stopped when Hiei said something to the air.  
  
Botan looked confused, until she saw another in front of him.  
  
Long blood red hair and green eyes.  
  
//Kurama?//  
  
Botan looked even more confused and began lowering herself to the ground. About five feet above Botan saw Kurama pull a seed from his hair.  
  
Hiei looked up at her and glared.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Botan ignored him and looked at Kurama who had turned the seed into a long thorn covered sword, it dripped in a light green liquid which seemed to glow.  
  
"Kurama? What are you-" She began and was cut off by her own scream as Kurama sprinted towards Hiei, his sword pointed at the demon's heart. Hiei dodged just in time. And a sword fight began the friends.  
  
Botan flew up ward and stared down at the fight.  
  
It didn't looked like training, it looked far too aggressive to be training, and the look I Kurama's eyes. he looked crazy.  
  
"Oh my." Botan said.  
  
A scream echoed through the night.  
  
Hiei's scream.  
  
Botan suddenly remembered Hiei was to die that night and she suddenly yelled for  
  
Kurama to stop.  
  
Kurama stared up at her for a moment before tuning into another familiar face. Herself.  
  
Then he ran, leaving Botan and Hiei alone.  
  
Botan gasped, it wasn't Kurama all along she scolded her self before landing her oar and rushing to Hiei's side.  
  
He was groaning a little, blood pouring from his right should.  
  
"Hold on Hiei!" Botan told him dragging him to her oar and word from Yukina, flying off with him in her arms.  
  
*&*&**&*&*&**& Botan waited while Yukina did her best to heal her brother. Everyone was there. Sitting watching Hiei and waiting.  
  
Everyone being, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Koenma and Keiko.  
  
After an hour of sitting waiting for a word from Yukina, she spoke.  
  
"His shoulder is healed." She looked down and let out a small sad sigh. "But he was poisoned and may become very sick.He might--" She trailed off because she was desperately trying to hold back tears and couldn't ring herself to say that her brother might die.  
  
Her lip trembled.  
  
Kuwabara stood from his spot on the floor and walked to his love, holding her in his arms as she began to cry.  
  
Everyone else in the room looked down in sadness, Keiko hugging Yusuke.  
  
Hiei's eyes fluttered open he was greeted by Kurama who put on a small smile.  
  
"Hello Hiei, who are you feeling?" Kurama asked concern in his bright emerald eyes.  
  
Hiei frowned.  
  
Hadn't Kurama just nearly killed him?  
  
Hiei let out a growl and stood up withdrawing his katana and throwing Kurama across the room.  
  
"Hiei?! What are you doing?" Yusuke yelled confused by Hiei's actions.  
  
In a second Hiei stood before Kurama and held his throat.  
  
"Hi-Hiei!" Kurama stuttered.  
  
Hiei held his katana harder to the redhead's throat almost close enough to draw lood. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Koenma pulled Hiei away, leaving Kurama dazed on the floor. Yukina ran to Hiei forcing him to sit.  
  
Hiei glared at Kurama who had gotten up and had began to walk over to Hiei.  
  
"Get the Hell out, Kurama." Hiei snapped, his red eyes narrowing even more at the kitsune.  
  
"What is wrong Hiei? Kurama didn't do anything." Yukina said looking at him.  
  
"He tried to kill me."  
  
Kurama was once again confused.  
  
"Hiei I really haven't a clue what your tal-"  
  
"Shut up!" Hiei cut him off. "To think I actually trusted you."  
  
Botan decided this was a very nice time to tell Hiei that Kurama wasn't trying to kill him.  
  
"Hiei Kurama didn't-"  
  
"Leave." Hiei ordered Kurama.  
  
The kitsune looked hurt but nodded and found his way to the door.  
  
*&*&**&*&*&**&*&*  
  
Done with chap. One! Yay! Tell you what, only 4 reviews and I'll make the second chapter for you. Doesn't that sound good? Oh, just so you know, Kuwabara and Yukina live in the human world and it was their house that Hiei was in I should have wrote that but I'm too lazy.  
  
Please review AND if your into yaoi will you please read my other story? I need to know  
  
SOMEONE read it!  
  
Kitsune= fox  
  
Till next time, TopazKitsune 


	2. 9 more days of life

Wow! I got so many reviews! Thank you, you guys are sooo nice (but flame me if you want) anyway on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
warnings: yaoi, however it isn't really there in chap. one, is it? I guess there is a little in this chap, depending on how you look at it. &*&*&**&*&*&** 9 more days of life  
  
Kurama laid in his bed, deep in thought about what happened.  
  
He really had no idea what Hiei was talking about. Kurama hadn't tried to him, he would never do that. Not to Hiei, or anyone of his friends.  
  
A knock on his window pulled him from his thoughts. He got off his bed and walked quickly to the window, thinking and hoping it was Hiei.  
  
But to his disappointment it wasn't. A small girl sat on the tree outside his window. She appeared 7 or so, long white hair to her shoulders and big bright violet eyes. Her skin was pale white.  
  
"Let me in Kurama." She ordered in a soft voice.  
  
Kurama, some what heisitently opened the window and the girl jumped from the tree and into his room landing without a sound.  
  
Kurama opened his mouth to speak but the girl started before him.  
  
"My name is Tsubasa." She smiled sweetly and pointed up at Kurama's face. "And you are-" In less than a second the little girl formed into Minamino Shuuichi. "Kurama." She, or rather he finished.  
  
"What is it you want?" Kurama asked calmly not fazed at all by Tsubasa's talent.  
  
"You know Hiei right Kurama?" Tsubasa asked.  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yes. What about him?"  
  
"I've hurt him right? Right Kurama? I changed into you a stabbed him with a Thorn sword." She told Kurama, She was now smiling proudly showing Kurama his own teeth.  
  
"You were the one who did that?" Kurama's eyes were now narrowed.  
  
Tsubasa nodded.  
  
"Yeah... He took something from me, and wouldn't give it back..." Tsubasa's face looked sad, probably thinking of her stolen item. "So I got my revenge."  
  
She smiled again.  
  
Kurama was about to speak again this time cut off by Tsubasa's hand covering his mouth.  
  
"Hes gonna die, Kurama." She stared intro the Emerald eyes of Kurama which were showing anger and sadness. She sighed. "I never ment to kil him, I didn't know what the poison was on the thorn sword." She shrugged her hand was still over Kurama's mouth, "But I never really liked him so.."  
  
Tsubasa's face was slapped by Kurama's hand, her hand let go of her mouth and she transformed into the little child again her innocent looking eyes glaring at Kurama.  
  
"I only came to tell you that he has 9 more days of life in him, see after I hit him with the sword I found out about the poison." Tsubasa explained.  
  
Kurama stood for a moment staring at the floor before going to his bedroom door and leaving his room.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Tsubasa asked.  
  
"To tell Hiei." He replied with out looking back at the white haired girl.  
  
She shrugged before leaving out the window.  
  
&*&**&*&*&**&*&*  
  
By the time Kurama got to Yukina and Kuwabara's house it was 4:56 yet, Koenma, Botan, Hiei and Yukina were still awake while Yusuke, Keiko slept on the floor in some covers and Kuwabara on the couch.  
  
Kurama had approached the front door hoping that Hiei was asleep, not wanting to be forced to leave again and not wanting to see the hate for Kurama in Hiei's eyes.  
  
Yukina had answered the door smiling politely as Kurama told her he had something he had to tell her. She invited him inside to her living room where she was taking care of Hiei.  
  
Hiei was lying down on a cot staring up at the ceiling, his face body had turned a red color and his breathing was shallow.  
  
"I'm afraid he has gotten worse, Kurama..." Yukina trailed off looking down at her feet.  
  
At the name Kurama Hiei cringed.  
  
"I thought I told you to go away." Hiei told him.  
  
Kurama ignored Hiei for the moment and turned to Yukina.  
  
"I-I have some bad news Yukina."  
  
Yukina's already sad face looked more depressed when she looked up from her feet.  
  
"What is it Kurama?"  
  
Kurama didn't have the courage to look at Yukina's face so he stared at the floor.  
  
He could feel everyone's eyes on him, well every one that was awake anyway.  
  
He bit his lip, trying to think of how to tell them.  
  
For some reason, not until that moment had the thought of not having Hiei alive never actually got into his head.  
  
But now reality hit him hard. Hiei was really going to die.  
  
He looked up at Yukina who was waiting for an awnser with worried red eyes.  
  
The whole room was dead quite, except for the snore of Kuwabara.  
  
"Spit it out, Kurama." Hiei snapped.  
  
Hiei's voice. It would be gone forever in only nine days...  
  
Kurama looked over to Hiei who had sat up and frowned at Kurama, anger in his eyes.  
  
Hiei's eyes... they would close forever in only nine days.  
  
It was all too overwhelming but he forced on a smile and told Yukina to sit.  
  
She knew by this that what Kurama was going to say wouldn't be a good thing.  
  
"Hi-Hiei has..." He didn't want to finish, "Hiei has nine days to... live" He said it all in a whisper, but everyone could hear very clearly what Kurama said.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Hn. Thanks for killing me Kurama." Hiei said sarcasticly.  
  
"Hiei, now why won't you belive me Kurama wasn't trying to kill you." Botan told him, her cheerfulness lacked though, //so I didn't stop Hiei from dying I only extended his life 9 days.//  
  
Kurama was about to tell Hiei about Tsubasa when her voice was heard in his head.  
  
/Don't say a word/ &*&*&**&*&*&**  
  
Oh dear what will happen next? I wrote this quick for you all so it might lack detail but I promised I'd get another chapter up if I got 4 reviews. Please ignore my grammer and spelling mistakes. Bye! TK. 


	3. Light

I'm sorry I'm so late with updating! Silly aol won't read my modem so I had to wait... but I got to writting a chapter. Thank yous to all who reviewed!  
  
disclaimer: guess. warnings: Yoai... oh I never explained what yaoi was did I? Male loving Male. Charecters may be OOC, so don't get mad at me, I warned you. Maybe it won't be yaoi... I've been trying to fit it in but what whith Hiei hating Kurama its kind of hard.... *wink. &**&*&*&**&*&* Light  
  
/Don't say a word./ Tsubasa's words played in Kurama's head a few times before he came out of his stare into space.  
  
He heard Tsubasa let out a slightly annoyed sigh in his head.  
  
/Okay Kurama, come into the woods behind Kuwabara and Yukina's house. I'm waiting./  
  
With hearing Tsubasa he left without a word.  
  
Tsubasa was on a branch of a tree, her feet dangling off it and about five feet off the ground. She sighed again, irratated with herself, scince when was she nice? She had never been very kind to anyone. So why be nice now?  
  
She waited for the red head to find her. she took out the small golden pendent her brother had given her on her birthday.  
  
On a golden chain the jewel hung. It was a red blood colored jewel protected by a golden circle.  
  
Tsubasa put it back when she heard footsteps coming to where she sat. She saw the red head fox walked toward her and she jumped from the low branch and onto the ground. She ran to Kurama until they were only two feet or so apart and took the pendent out from her white kimono.  
  
"Kurama! You came! Here do you know what this does?" She shoved the blood jewel into Kurama's chest.  
  
The kitsune held it in his hand and stared.  
  
"I do not."  
  
Tsubasa took the jewel from his hand and swung it.  
  
"It is my brothers his name is Light. Have you heard of him Kurama?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "He is a demon with great healing powers, correct?"  
  
Tsubasa nodded,for once not wearing her smile and looked rather annoyed, probably at her self.  
  
"If you hold the jewel in your palm real tight, you can go there and he'll heal Hiei for you... but... there is a price to pay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your life."  
  
Tsubasa was waiting for a reaction, saddness, fear, anger... anything but Kurama's face remained emotionless and he just nodded.  
  
Once again Tsubasa shoved the jewel at Kurama.  
  
He held it tight.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
He did.  
  
"Okay Kurama, When I count to 3 you'll be standing before my brother..."  
  
Tsubasa put her small child's hands on his arms, a soft red light glowed between her fingers.  
  
"1..."  
  
"2..."  
  
"3."  
  
*&*&**&*&*&** Sorry everyone was ooc! Even my own character (tsubasa) was ooc, and I should be able to at least know my own character. bla! Chapter stunk! Ever scince school has started I can't seem to write very good, I apoligise. I don't think the fic really fits the summary. maybe I'll change it. It was soo short! I promise the next chapter will be twice as long. I'll try to update soon, kay? and ofcourse one last thing: R & R. Gotta go study Algebra (*Yay!* -_-;) -TK. 


	4. Darkness

Here we go! Another chapter. Thank you for all of your nice reviews for the past 3 chapters! You guys are sooo sweet. I'm sorry I took so long.  
  
disclaimer: what do you think?  
  
warning: yaoi, kind of... Its supposed to be but it doesn't seem that way. yet. OOC. Excuse my grammer and spelling errors. There is a little blood in this chapter, not much don't worry. &*&*&**&*&*  
  
Darkness  
  
It was dark, the world was black.  
  
Even when Kurama opened his eyes everything was black.  
  
He heisitated a moment before attempting to call into the black place he stood in.  
  
He had no voice.  
  
There was no noise coming from his mouth.  
  
He noted he couldn't move either. He was comepletely immobile.  
  
A light suddenly came from the dark, but it was so far. It came closer to the redhead, forming into a body with out features, just a glow of light in the shape of a male.  
  
"Tsubasa tells me your name is Kurama." The light said.  
  
Kurama nodded, able to move again. "Yes." Able to talk again.  
  
"And you want me to heal the forrbidden child. The one that stole from my sister." The light spoke.  
  
Kurama was getting sick of all this about Hiei stealing something from Tsubasa.  
  
"What exactly did Hiei steal?" Kurama asked.  
  
The light laughed. "That, Kurama, is none of your buissness."  
  
The light was coming closer again, loosing the glow and becoming a tall man with long snow white hair and pale skin, nearly the same color as his hair, his clothes were also white. He wore a white cape, along with white pants and a white long sleeved shirt. His eyes were the only thing that was were not white, they were a bright blue, the color of the sky without clouds.  
  
The world around Kurama was no longer dark either but had formed into a forest filled with fog.  
  
"This is my land Kurama, I hope you enjoy it because it is where you'll die." The man told him.  
  
"I'll heal your friend, but you will die." The pale man said showing his fang like teeth and smiling. He began to walk away but turned before dissappering out of Kurama's sight.  
  
"Oh and don't worry I'll make it a real painful death for you." And then he walked further into the fog, an eearie low laugh trailing to Kurama's ears.  
  
&*&**&*&*&**&*&  
  
He entered a castle, or something that looked very much like one. He didn't know where he was going, but his legs seemed to know, and he let them walk him to a large wooden door.  
  
His hand reached for the handle, made of pure gold. He pushed it open easily, even thought it was a foot or two thick. At first he saw nothing, a haze of somesort covered every thing in the room, but it left quickly at his precense.  
  
A man dressed in all white, with long white hair and bright blue eyes stood only five feet away, smiling politly and gestured for him to come in. So he did. Then the man was gone, The door shut quickly, but made no sound.  
  
There was something wrong with the room, it carried a disturbing smell.  
  
Blood.  
  
Then he saw it. A firmiler body, laying in its own blood. Bruised and beaten. Red hair tangled and emerald eyes closed and never to open again.... ... And all he could do was stare.  
  
Hiei woke up.  
  
&**&*&*&**&*&*  
  
Kurama waited. For something.  
  
He had actually been hoping the death would be quick, that the white haired man would just decapitate him and that would be it.  
  
The kitsune heard a noise from behind him, someone walking to him.  
  
He turned to see Tsubasa's brother. "Hello, Kurama. Your friend is healed. You know what that means right?" He said, in monotone.  
  
"You never told me your name." Kurama crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
The man glared for a moment before smiling, "You can call me Yoshi."  
  
He paused.  
  
"Follow me, Kurama." Yoshi told him, walking away, expecting the fox to follow.  
  
Which he did.  
  
Yoshi led Kurama to a castle.  
  
&*&**&*&*&**&*&*  
  
Wait... was that longer... Sorry if it wasn't. Should Kurama die? It is called I'd die for you, and originally it was going to be a death fic, but I got a couple reviews saying not to kill him ... SO R&R please and tell me what you think. Word pad does not have spell check, sorry -TK 


	5. Thaed

Once again, I took forever to put up a chapter. I couldn't think up a good chapter name so its kind of dumb.  
  
Kurama seems pretty OOC to me in this chapt.  
  
warnings: Yaoi. OOC. grammer and spelling mistakes, sorry.  
  
"wazzup" = talking  
  
//wazzup?//= thinking  
  
disclaimer: What do you think?? I don't own YYH.   
  
*&*&*&**&*&*&**  
  
Thaed   
  
Yoshi led Kurama through the large castle. All the walls, and floors were made of a grey stone. No carpets, no pictures on the walls just stone. everywhere. There were doors that led to halls or rooms once in a while but that was it. And then there was a staircase, Yoshi ordered Kurama to follow him up the long spiral staircase, which was ofcourse made of the same boring stone.  
  
It seemed to take forever to get to the top of the stairs. They ended high above the ground, and led straight to a door made of solid wood. Out of Yoshi's milk white pocket he took a key which fit the lock perfectly. The door was slightly hard for Yoshi to open, but he did revealing a cramped room, the walls were only five feet up, and the room streched only seven feet.  
  
It was like a stone closet. It had one torch which barely gave light to the room.  
  
"This is your room" Yoshi told the fox, taking Kurama by his shirt and shoving him into the room. Yoshi ran a hand through his long white hair. "Its where you are going to die." He added shutting the door without another word, leaving Kurama to think in the stone room.  
  
*&*&**&*&*&**&*&*&**  
  
Hiei sat on the couch in the Kuwabara residence. He'd been awake for quite some time now and his fever had gone down allot, and was almost his normal temperature.  
  
It was annoying.   
  
Everyone was being really nice to him, it made him sort of irratated, except when Yukina spoke, he loved her voice, it was so soft and sweet. But she always talked nicely to everyone, other than her everyone in the room was annoying.  
  
He noticed something, he noticed someone was missing from the group of people crowded around him.  
  
Kurama.   
  
Not that he cared that the fox was gone, he was still mad at the redhead for trying to kill him. But after watching the kitsune die in his dream he didn't hate him, as much.  
  
Then there was that other man in his dream, Hiei could have sworn he'd seen him somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where.   
  
After a couple hours of what Hiei saw as harrassment, the group left him alone. Except Yukina who sat next to him on the couch her eyes glowing with happiness.  
  
"I'm so glad your alright." She told him, smiling.   
  
Hiei shrugged and looked at the wall.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Yukina asked softly, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.Hiei stopped focusing on the wall and turned to the ice maiden.  
  
"No." He told her, trying his best to put on some kind of smile for her.  
  
"Oh. Okay... Well I'll go make you something to eat." She told him as she got up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and leaned into the couch.  
  
"Finaly I can talk to you ALONE!"  
  
Hiei's eyes shot open at the firmiler voice of a little girl. He instantly stood, katana in hand and glared at the demon which he recegnized as Tsubasa.  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
Tsubasa rolled her eyes. "I don't WANT anything anymore. I got my revenge, baka!" She told him giggling.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Ya- Ya mean you don't know?" She looked upset. "Damn, I'm bad at getting revenge." She mummbled.   
  
Hiei glared and Tsubasa stared with a bored look on her face at Hiei.  
  
"I tried to kill you, remember?" Tsubasa tried to remind him as she brushed her white hair with her pale child's fingers.  
  
Hiei thought for a second, remembering Tsubasa's ability to change forms.  
  
So it wasn't Kurama...  
  
And the man in his dream was her brother...  
  
It all connected.  
  
"Hn. Stupid plan, killing me and then healing me." Hiei told her.  
  
"Huh, I didn't heal you, silly. My brother did, and he was asked to by Kurama. AND NOW Kurama's gonna die. THAT is my plan." Tsubasa informed Hiei.   
  
Hiei put his katana away and in a blur of black was gone.  
  
&*&**&*&*&**&*&*&**  
  
It seemed like he'd been sitting on the cold grey floor forever.  
  
The kitsune sighed bored and attempeted to stand, forgetting for a moment that the wall was not very high up and sat back down.  
  
//At least Hiei's ok now.// Kurama stared at the floor, studying the stones.  
  
His head shot up when he heard the sound of the door slowly being opened.   
  
Yoshi came from the door, shutting it behind him, which also took a little effort and walked to the red head. In his right hand he held something that Kurama couldn't see in the dimlite room.   
  
Yoshi crawled over to the fox, taking whatever was in his hand and slicing Kurama's arm, making a hole where blood was set free and trickled down the fox's arm. He winced a little in pain.  
  
It seemed to Kurama that Yoshi was leaving, the white haired one turned.  
  
"Is a small scratch your idea of torture?" He asked.  
  
It sounded like Yoshi was laughing. He turned back around.  
  
"No. Ofcourse not." He told him smiling and unwrapping a dark blood red cloth.  
  
It was contained two dark violet bugs, with horribly ugly bulging eyes of black.  
  
The bugs were small and crawled around in the cloth.  
  
Yoshi crawled closer to Kurama and held the cloth to Kurama's arm.  
  
"What will they do to me?" Kurama asked, refering to the bugs which he began to feel crawling into his skin.   
  
He wanted to pull away and slash Yoshi with his rosewhip. But he didn't he just sat waiting for an awnser.  
  
He had agreed to die.  
  
"They are called, Thaed bugs." Yoshi said putting the cloth away into a pocket.  
  
"I asked what they would do, not what they're called." Kurama glared.  
  
"You'll find out soon." Yoshi smiled and left, leavin the poor doomed fox alone.  
  
&*&*&**&*&*&**&*  
  
I took so long and came up with THAT? blah that sucked.   
  
Any who, Hiei does know that Yoshi has healing powers, thats why he asumes it was Tsubasa that caused his sickness to go away, because she told her brother to heal him. Hiei also knows Yoshi kills those who ask him to use his healing powers, so he didn't ask why Kurama was going to die.  
  
And how does Hiei know all of this? You'll find out soon! Yoshi's lines are so corny, I'm so bad at torturing scenes.   
  
well. byebye.  
  
TK  
  
Thank you!!!!!:  
  
hitokiri youkai  
  
Night Fox Hiten   
  
Katyfoxdemon2  
  
DrakeSiege 


	6. Rescuing Kurama

wow, took me forever again. SORRY! I think that was a month of no updates! sorry!  
  
disclaimer: .... If I didn't own it in the last chapter how can I own it in this chapter?  
  
warnings: finaly a little YAOI! gotta love yaoi, other warnings are OOC, spelling and grammer errors, its a little short, I also have two OCs which you should know by now. this chapt seems rushed and its a little gross... and one last warning (a lot of them, huh?) There is a fight scene I suck at fight sences so just ignore the stupidity of it, kay?  
  
thankie thankie!:  
  
angelbird12241  
  
Gobstoppers  
  
the tigris  
  
katarica   
  
Broken Princess  
  
kurafoxgirl   
  
Crazy Mongoose  
  
DrakeSiege  
  
hiei is mine forever   
  
Katyfoxdemon2   
  
HIEIhotsause   
  
Once again everyone I'm extremely sorry I took so long! I will be updating within this month next time, I promise.  
  
&*&*&**&*&*&**&*&*&**  
  
Chapter six: Finding Kurama  
  
Tsubasa chased Hiei quickly, being just as fast as him and ran by his side.  
  
"Your too late Hiei." She told him as she ran, "I'll bet hes already dead by now."  
  
Hiei didn't reply.  
  
&*&**&*&*&**&*&*&**&*  
  
Its disgusting, feeling something crawl inside your body.  
  
Kurama could feel the two violet colored Thaed bugs moving in him.  
  
The bugs, were apperently poisonous, and not only that but seemed to be knawing on the poor red head's muscles.  
  
The pain was intense.  
  
Only a half an hour after Yoshi had inserted the bugs into his body had he begun to feel pain. Pain ran through out his whole body, the dark room spun and his mind couldn't think straight. After 10 minutes of taking to pain Kurama collapsed from him sitting position and onto the floor.  
  
&*&*&**&*&*&**&*&*&**&  
  
By the time Hiei had reached the door of the large castle he was greeted by Yoshi.  
  
  
  
"Hello Hiei, its nice seeing you again." Yoshi said calmly and waved. Tsubasa went to her brother.  
  
"Hn. Move aside." Hiei ordered.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Yoshi told him.  
  
"Thats right Hiei! This IS revenge, remember so uh go-"  
  
"Shut up." Hiei withdrew his katana.  
  
"Oh so you want to fight, fair enough...." Yoshi pulled out his own sword and stood in a fighting stance.  
  
"OH Goodie a fight!" Tsubasa yelled clapping.  
  
"If I win Kurama dies. If you win I'll show you to your friend." Yoshi tolf him.  
  
Hiei didn't reply but got ready to fight.  
  
After a second the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard and the fighters had become a black and a white blur that   
  
couldn't be be seen by the human eye. It went on like this, Tsubasa watched very amused trying to follow the two blurs of  
  
color.  
  
And then another color joined the group, red.  
  
Tsubasa, unable to see who was bleeding called out, "Yoshi, are you okay?"  
  
After a slight pause the white blur stopped and appered as Yoshi, but didn't bother to awnser his sister.  
  
Then more blood, and Tsubasa saw her brother thrown back into a tree, uncounisous, blood coming from his chest.  
  
"NO!NO!NO!NOOO!" Tsubasa cried over and over sounding like a broken record as she ran to her fallen brother. Hiei didn't stay to watch the family drama going on between the two siblings and got inside the castle.  
  
He felt around for Kurama's ki. It was fading rapidly.  
  
Hiei got to the door which had Kurama, it needed a key to open but the door was unlocked.  
  
Hiei pulled the door open, spreading light into the dark room.   
  
A red head was laying on the ground motionless, sweat covering his face and body.  
  
Hiei went to Kurama's side instantly, gathering the kitsune into his arms. Kurama moaned but didn't move.  
  
Hiei felt a wave of emotion inside him. Guilt.  
  
He'd been so cruel to his friend.  
  
The fire demon held the red head closer to him  
  
"I'm sorry, Kurama."  
  
*&*&*&**&*&*&*&**  
  
aww he apoligized for being a meanie. wether kurama will die or not will come in the next chapter, its kinda sad that i haven't decided his fate yet, huh?   
  
i didn't want hiei to go find a key! so the door was just unlocked, cuz I'm lazy.  
  
Only 1 or 2 more chappies!  
  
The chapters keep getting shorter and shorter! I'll try to make the next a bit longer, sorry for the lack of detail.  
  
R and R please! It'd be so nice of you!  
  
you all have a good day alright?  
  
-tk. 


	7. An end

A/n: Oi please don't hurt me! I feel sooo bad for the lack of update, but never fear! For this fic has come to its end, yes it was fun, long and annoyed the hell out of fanfic readers. The last chapter is rushed, I lost my interest in this one to be honest but I hope you enjoy the finale.  
  
Last chapter for lack of know what the number is.   
  
Hiei avoided Tsubasa and the unconscious if not nearly dead, Yoshi. It was fairly easy since the girl was fussing franticly over her older brother. He grew more worried about the redhead in his arms as he felt his temperature flare up and his breathing become ragged gasps. He wanted so bad to see the Emerald eyes of his fox.   
  
"Hold on..." He whispered under his breathing swiftly running to find the portal to bring the redhead to his sister.  
  
But just as he got closer a white blur stopped him, a tall slender figure that of Tsubasa only older. Ice eyes glared at him with hate and a pale pink smile formed across her lips.   
  
"Perfect." He growled sarcastically holding Kurama closer.  
  
"What a lovely couple. You know he's going to die Hiei." Well, this Tsubasa was slightly more.... mature....  
  
"Hn. Fuck off, Tsubasa."   
  
"Fight me, Hiei. Like you did so long ago when you stole the only thing important to my brother and I."  
  
Hiei laughed darkly. "You value pathetic things than. I hardly call a necklace important."  
  
"Shut up, Hiei! You know nothing! That necklace that you stole and then sold was the only thing that reminded us of our parents. They gave it to us to keep forever before they died." She drew a sword from a hilt the rested on her hip. "We'll fight. Again. Whoever loses dies and the winner keeps the prize." She grinned looking at Kurama.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Hiei growled quickly, but carefully placing Kurama on the ground before facing Tsubasa.  
  
She winked at him before quickly beginning the 2nd fight of the day. Tsubasa was without a doubt better at fighting than her brother. Within minutes Hiei found himself with a sword only two inches below his quickly beating heart. But by the end of the fight, Hiei had won and Tsubasa found her self on the ground knocked out, but not dead.   
  
Hiei, although limping from a now bashed leg and bleeding in many other areas, grabbed Kurama and sped off.  
  
By the time he got to Yukina's place he was convinced the fox wouldn't make it. He felt like crying, which was a first for the fire demon. He pounded on her door.  
  
"Hiei! Wh-what happened?" The small koorime looked worriedly at the duo.  
  
Kurama was put on the bed Hiei had been on for days and quickly checked over by Genkai while Yukina helped Hiei bandage himself.   
  
"The thaed is deep within him... I don't know if I can get it out."  
  
"Well try!" Hiei demanded losing his usual impassive face.   
  
Hiei stood over her, arms crossed across his chest looking down at the pale sweaty face of his love.   
  
"You'll have to cut it out Hiei, get your katana."  
  
At once Hiei was down next to Kurama, katana in hand shaking slightly from concern. Genkai sat next to him and Yukina on his other side. Yukina placed her hands on Kurama and closed her eyes, blue light glowed softly on Kurama's chest and Kurama immediately jerk back, his back arching upward.   
  
"Its right here, Hiei ... there's two of them." She whispered to her brother pointing under his ribs.  
  
Refusing to watch her friends stomach get sliced and bugs being taken out, Yukina excused herself from the room.  
  
"Okay..." Hiei hesitantly raised his katana and swiftly cut exactly were his sister had said. Kurama yelped in pain, Hiei winced slightly.  
  
Under the bleeding skin two fat bugs could be seen, Genkai's hands quickly dug under the skin and blood and got the bugs out which she killed at once.  
  
"Done. He'll be okay if Yukina heals him some." She told Hiei as she got up to get the koorime.   
  
*  
  
Kurama's eyes opened to see a fire demon lying next to him on a bed he quickly sprang up out of surprise only to fall back down in pain.   
  
"Ow..." He moaned, red eyes opened.  
  
"Idiot."   
  
"What happened?" Kurama asked confused.  
  
"Genkai and Yukina killed the bug and healed you."  
  
"So you saved me?"  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Kurama smiled weakly. "So you don't hate me anymore then?"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against Kurama's, the redheads eyes widened in surprise before he responded to the kiss.  
  
"Does that answer your question, baka?"  
  
Kurama's smile grew slightly and he held Hiei close for the rest of the night.  
  
-Owari-  
  
  
  
******  
  
Fin people, fin! Short and sweet.  
  
Lol I hated the end but as I said it was rushed. But I hope it gave you mild entertainment I was gonna have em say the whole, 'I love you', 'I love you too' thing but nah, so many end that way. Sooo my fics done.... should I stop typing now? lol I'm stupidly starting up a new one, Yusuke/Kurama or Yusuke/Kurama/Hiei. I'm so lame, oh well....  
  
fic notes:  
  
Don't ask me the heck Tsubasa wanted to do with Kurama... ? Eh the necklace was an okay idea, I had a better idea but the necklace was easier. I don't know why Genkai was at Yukina's house but it seemed she would know about thead and such because she's a smartie!  
  
Review responses:  
  
angelbird12241- It took me forever! But there ya go. Its done ^__^ thanks  
  
for reading and liking it!  
  
Broken Princess- *laughs* ...intense...cool! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Kurama1fangrl-Eiri- Umm... sorry I didn't kill Kurama like you requested. Hope it was an okay ending.  
  
Baka No Hanyou- Sorry for taking so long.   
  
kyo- Aw I'm happy my story interested you!  
  
hitokiri youkai- heh. I like your review... Yay for you for finding it again. Oh and the Mummy thing  
  
... I had never seen when I worte about the thaed but...then I saw it and was like ewww...  
  
I'll make a new disclaimer anyway: I don't own the nasty bugs from the Mummy.   
  
the tigris- Hope you liked the final chappy! Have a happy day, The tigris!   
  
Tysonkaiexperiment- He didn't die! Yays.   
  
giggleboxsam- Thank you! *hugs giggle* I know... I repeat stuff... I don't really mean to either. About the red thing, couldn't think of another  
  
shade, apples are red! 'Kurama combed his apple red hair ...'...o.O I have terrible grammer and spelling. I need spell check badly.  
  
You've really helped me, and I hope that I can do better in my next fic, but this last chapter I thought was kindof bad.  
  
Silverchild of the winds- I updated! Hoped it mildly entertained you.  
  
I like short  
  
Katyfoxdemon2- hiiii. You thought it was good? Yayness.   
  
I love ya'll!  
  
-TK 


End file.
